


無雙

by styeclla



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styeclla/pseuds/styeclla
Summary: 筆者阿斯，突如其來想為雪峰洼地寫點甚麼，文筆廢，敬請原諒。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 序幕而已，之後的也算不上章節，最多只是更新。

清晨的曙光透過窗子打進室內，裡頭年輕男子辛勤的影子在灰色的牆上映得更明顯了。

遠處走來一個肥頭大耳的中年男人。蓄著那麼有點像洋蔥——該死的理髮師又騙走了他的錢幣，有點「龐克」的金髮的年輕男子，自然也不敢怠慢，手上飛快地把那些膠製的手手腳腳拼在一起。

這就是英格蘭這片土地上，一所小小的義肢工廠。

「噠、噠、噠……」主管的腳步經過他身旁，男子暗地裡鬆了口氣，卻突然聽見那把令他厭惡的聲音，「Mr James Vardy.」

被喊到名字的男子抬起碘來，碧藍色的眼睛假作平和地望向上司，「是的，先生。」主管用手上的鋼筆重重敲打廠單，好像那天殺的鋼筆值得他痛心疾首一樣，「勤快點，年輕人，你的生產量不足本週要求！」

在幾聲「乖巧」的附和和虛偽的點頭以後，主管終於走向後方的生產線。「年輕人」瓦爾迪繼續手上的工作，心裡默默地比了個中指，「Fuck off，存心針對我。」

這才是早上呢，這個年輕人就掛心晚上的比賽。他固然不是一個職業球員，因為十六歲那年，家鄉的錫周三就把他趕了出來，但是他踢球還算可以，換隊友的話來說，「挺快的，挺準的」。由此可見，他是個成功的業餘足球員。

要不是費列活鎮每場比賽只付那麼丁點錢，我才不來這他媽的浪費青春，他想。

世事很瘋狂，瘋狂得就在那天晚上，瓦爾迪轟進一球漂亮的世界波，瘋狂得他季尾時以一百萬鎊——這可是費列活鎮的歷史紀錄，老闆送他走那會不知道笑得多高興——被帶到一所職業的足球俱樂部裡去。

他依舊寂寂無名，但這就是那個瘋狂的故事的開始。


End file.
